Harry Potter and The Releasement
by Crazywish
Summary: Harry Potter is having trouble weeks before his 5th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has risen, and Harry is getting anonymous gifts. Could Voldemort be planning our favorite heroes permanent releasment? Or is this one a little more temp.
1. The Gifts

Again, I found myself longing for the start of school. In my prison of a room, complete with barred windows, I could only dream of happiness. September 1st. Aww, the start of my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why did two weeks have to be such a bloody long time?  
  
I had just dozed off into a happier place than Number Four Privet Drive when the doorbell rudely chimed below. How could I have forgotten Dudley's first coed party day? Even though he hadn't lost ANY weight, in fact he had gained weight as soon as Aunt Petunia gave up on his diet, he was popular among the guys at his school, Smeltings, and among the girls at Lacetries, the near-by all girls school. 72 boys from and 72 girls had been invited. But not me! No, Uncle Vernon had made it quite clear that Harry was not to leave his prison until all the guests had left so none of Dudley's friends would be scared. Ha! More likely to be the other way around!  
  
Anger swelled up in my body and I was about to storm downstairs and ruin Dudley's special party when I heard an owl call for me outside. Hedwig! She always meant good news; I had sent her off with a note to Ron Weasley a week ago and had been impatiently awaiting a reply.  
  
I grabbed the key off of a stack of schoolbooks, and ran to window. The Dursleys had been stupid enough to give me the key, so I could easily escape in my own sweet time. But that had only been last week (the reason for Ron to get a note; I could visit him!) Hedwig flew first to the bed to drop off her load, three letters and FOUR packages, and then flew to me to nip at my ear. I stroked her for a short moment, and then opened the door to her cage so she could drink some fresh water.  
  
FOUR packages! And my birthday had been weeks ago, when I had received the same amount. It was strange, indeed, but I didn't care! I grabbed one of the boxes and tore the paper off like a ravenous boy on Christmas morn. When I saw the contents I was just baffled. It was a bluish green music box that was obviously magical because of its faint glow. Well, maybe it wasn't so faint a glow as it lit up my dark prison.  
  
Who was it from? Not Hermione, certainly, I got books from her mostly. And Ron, of course not, as much as I hated to say it, it would've been too expensive for him to send me. Sirius? No, no. He was in hiding and could definitely NOT get that for his godson. Curious, curious. I picked up the paper, expertly shredded by my own doings, and saw no return address. No name. Nothing at all that could clue me in. Hmm, the other boxes looked the same.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more my scar hurt. But why would it? The scar only hurt when Voldemort, my archenemy, was around. But should it now, now that he has risen from his weak no-life? Using MY blood, so that he could at last touch me without being in immense pain. Now that it didn't hurt to touch, would it hurt when he was around? Well, who would know? I'm the only one to survive this Unforgivable Curse. Avada Kadavra. Such sinister words even without a wand.  
  
My scar was pounding and burning and stinging all at the same time. Just from this one present. Maybe I shouldn't open the others.  
  
Or maybe you should.  
  
A voice, in my head! No, I SHOULDN'T open them when something was telling me to, something in my HEAD! Oh my, what can I do with them?  
  
1 Just open them. There'll be no harmmmmm…  
  
I know that voice. I've heard it too many times. It was Voldemort. He was trying to put me under the Imperious curse, surely. Well, I wouldn't open it! HA!  
  
2 Fool! Just do as I say! It's for your own goooooooddd!  
  
I did the only thing I could think of, I threw the three unopened packages and the music box into my Hogwarts trunk. Strange as it was, that is what I did. Even when the open window looked more inviting.  
  
"Byeee Duddy!" A giggly girl said loudly enough for me to hear. "I'll miss oooooooo!"  
  
"I'll miss oooooooo more," said the voice known as Dudley Dursely, my cousin. His voice was a little softer, because he must be beet red. How is it possible something as fat as Dudley could get a girlfriend? Yuck!  
  
I sat on my bed gagging at the thought of Dudley's girlfriend. No pity for her, though. She chose Dudley, after all.  
  
My letters! I had almost forgotten about them. One was from Hermione. I gingerly opened the envelope with a strange feeling in my heart. Why though? No time for that now, what did she have to say!  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I heard that you got the key from your uncle. Good for you! Now I can help you get out of there. I'm sure you heard that Ron couldn't as he has gone abroad to visit Percy. Did he tell you that Percy has a job in the German Ministry of Magic? Oh, I'm so jealous!  
  
Well, here is the plan to get you out. It will be August 18th in the early afternoon, around 1:00 pm. The rope ladder I sent with your birthday gift will serve to get you out, and you can throw your trunk and cage down without it getting damaged. I got special permission from Cornelius Fudge to bewitch the ground below your window to catch it in a sense. It's an Extra Hand Charm, quite complicated. I'll explain it when I get there. After you throw your stuff out the window, climb down slowly, and I mean slowly, because I have another charm on the ladder for invisibility so no one can see you leave. A special favor from Mrs. Weasley. I know you have the invisibility cloak, but then the ladder will be seen, so the charm on the ladder will make itself invisible too. But speed will show. So, slowly.  
  
Well, I will be waiting with my parents in the car. It will be a red 92 Porsche. I believe we'll be across the street. When I see you on the ground, which I will as soon as you let go of the ladder, I will help you bring the stuff to the car and we'll be off.  
  
I hope you understand everything perfectly, as it is all essential to a secret escape your uncle and aunt won't know about.  
  
Your eternal friend,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Well, this is a first! Hermione had never planned my escape before! But it's so like her to have all the details worked out. Hmm, why does it have to be so secret? I can think about that later! Now I just have to get ready to go. After all, it was the 15th of August, and the night of at that. I'd really only have tomorrow to pack!  
  
Then I'll pack tomorrow, and not right now. I had to read the letter from Ron. Looking at the last two, I noticed that they both were from him. Hmm, this one will do.  
  
In the envelope was last week's copy of the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper. There was a picture of Sirius Black, smiling happily with Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic at his side. The headlines said: Sirius Black caught and proven innocent in trial.  
  
I didn't have to read the article to be happy! I never thought this day would come! Oh, now I might be able to live with him.  
  
The note on the newspaper said, "Harry, can you believe it? ~Ron" That was all it had to say.  
  
I opened the other envelope to find a letter exactly like Hermione's except it was in his own words and writing. And there was a postscript: I'm really sorry I can't be there to help. I'll only be back from Germany on the 28th, so there wouldn't be time for an escape. You do understand why it has to be secret, right? You-Know-Who's spies cannot see you. We don't know where they are, but they could be anywhere, so that's the only reason the Ministry gave Hermione permission to use the Extra Help Charm.  
  
That could shatter my happy thoughts for a moment, but only so. The Ministry must have protection all around me. The spies won't know.  
  
I went to sleep with a smile on my face, knowing that this was the happiest day yet. 


	2. Dizzy Spells

Here it was, the 18th of August! Oh, I had been waiting for this day to come for the longest day of my life. Only a few more hours left of the Dursley hell.  
  
I had packed everything of importance in my Hogwarts trunk, which was all the stuff I owned and went in the trunk ANYWAY. It was the absolute heaviest thing I had ever lifted for some uncanny reason. What's in the trunk that isn't normally?  
  
Then, like an unexpected bullet, it hit me square in the heart. The anonymous packages! I hadn't known they were so heavy, they certainly weren't the day I received them. Strange, it was indeed, but no time to ponder over why the weight had grown. No no, it was 12:45 pm, only 15 minutes till I see Hermione again!  
  
What is it with Hermione? I felt funny whenever I thought of her. I couldn't even explain it to myself, the feeling. Just different, unlike any other feeling. Not even Cho Chang had made me feel like that. 12:55! How could I have spent 10 minutes thinking of a strange feeling? There's no time for this now!  
  
Curiously, I glanced out the window for the umpteenth time that day. *If I'm to go so slow, maybe I should start going down now* I thought. There was nothing better to do, really.  
  
I heaved up the ever-heavy trunk and waddled towards the window. It had never occurred to me that my trunk would be too large, but that was how it appeared, at first. It was just an illusion, though, and it went through the sides of the window like there was nothing there, which, by feel, there wasn't. Was it another one of Hermione's special spells? She wouldn't have to mention all the hundreds that were probably on my escape route.  
  
I had been watching my trunk fall to the ground below, and although my friends' notes had assured me that there would be no noise, I still expected a big PLOP once it hit the ground. But my friends hadn't let me down; it landed as if air had stopped it. Hedwig's empty cage soon followed (I had let her out last night to avoid an unhappy owl).  
  
1:00 pm on the dot. Without a second thought, I began the slow journey down the rope ladder that I had put up last night. There was a buzzing feeling all around me, all over my skin. I had been invisible before, and this was NOT the feeling I expected. But I supposed it was stronger magic. Nothing to fear.  
  
A foot from the ground, I saw a 92 red Porsche pull up across the street. I supposed it wouldn't hurt to jump a little ways, so I carefully did so, avoiding my trunk and cage. I landed on my butt without a sound except a soft "OUCH!" from my own mouth.  
  
A girl with bushy brown hair and a wide grin ran up to me. Wait a minute, her hair wasn't bushy like it should have been!  
  
"Oh Harry, you did it!" The girl squeaked, making my heart flutter.  
  
"Wasn't to hard, really, when you told me what to do."  
  
Hermione said nothing to this, just continued to grin. I was caught in it for the briefest moment, or so I thought.  
  
"What is it, Harry? Do you not like my hair?"  
  
Oh! She had caught me staring at her. Well, it wasn't her hair that had me staring at her, it was…  
  
What? I couldn't honestly answer myself. Shaking my head to wipe away her worried expression, I heaved my soar body off of the ground and turned to lift my trunk. A groan escaped my lips as I struggled to keep the bloody trunk up. It wasn't heavier then last tine, I was quite certain. It must've been my soar muscles from the climb down.  
  
Without me asking for help, Hermione grabbed the other side of my trunk before it crashed on to the ground. She looked up at me and smiled, and grabbed Hedwig's cage as well. We began the short hike to the car.  
  
On the way, she just asked questions like, "Have you met my parents?" and "What do you want to do these last few weeks?" I gave answers like, "Yes, yes, on my third year," and "I dunno, you?"  
  
Simple as the answers were, she didn't push me any further like she normally did. I guess one summer can change a person a little, I thought quietly.  
  
Hermione's mom opened the trunk of the car and flashed me a smile. I weakly attempted a smile back, but I began to get very dizzy and couldn't tell where I was smiling. Images blurred in my eyes, and they became darker and darker. Oh I wished everything would stay still! I was getting a dastardly headache.  
  
The ground suddenly came to my back. Or rather the other way around. All I saw was pitch-blackness, and all I heard was concerned whispers. But I knew I wasn't unconscious. Just slowly losing consciousness.  
  
An hour or so later, I could see color again. I was on a soft down couch with a thin blanket. No one seemed to be around.  
  
I slowly rose from my position, and looked at my surroundings. I was clearly in Hermione's house, because there was no place in the world that reminded me more of her. It even smelled of her, in a way.  
  
A red blob moved in the corner of my eye. I glared at it suspiciously until my vision focused. Only Hermione, I had no reason to get scared.  
  
"Are you feeling better? You passed out cold three hours ago!"  
  
I really couldn't believe that it had been three hours, but I knew better than to doubt Hermione. I simply nodded and gazed at a spot on the wall, carefully avoiding her eyes.  
  
Hermione clearly didn't believe me about feeling better, but she knew better than to prod me into longer answers. She just sighed and walked out of my vision, coming back seconds later with a tray laden with tea and cookies.  
  
"I thought you might feel like some." She smiled timidly.  
  
Common sense told me to eat one, although that voice I thought had left me two nights ago warned me against it. It spoke nonsense of Hermione trying to poison me. She wouldn't and I knew it.  
  
But the voice was persistent, and I didn't touch the cookies much. The tea I gladly sipped, completely ignoring that cold voice in my head. Why hadn't it left yet?  
  
I'll tell you fool! I'm trying to help you live. Voldemort isn't as heartless as some thing. He hears pain, he hears cries for help.  
  
If Lord Voldemort expected me to believe that rubbish, he was in for a smack in the face.  
  
"You're not trying to help me!" I screamed.  
  
"Begging your pardon, but I am," a quite timid Hermione said. "I knew you weren't feeling better. You can't even tell when I'm nursing you to health!" she softly laughed, though no heart was behind it.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. There's this…voice…in my head. It keeps giving me bad advice. Advice I obviously won't take. And it sounds like" GULP, "it sounds like Voldemort."  
  
Hermione suddenly became very interested in her feet, and didn't even appear to have heard me. But I felt another dizzy spell coming on, this time much stronger, and I hadn't the energy to repeat myself. 


	3. Wollywood

I expected to see sunlight when I awoke again, but it was pitch black. A clock on the wall told me it was nearly three in the morning. I had no notion of sleeping so long after FAINTING!  
  
Well, apparently I had. It was a somewhat unnatural form of dizziness that keeps sweeping over me quickly. Too quickly. And only around Hermione.  
  
Hermione in my thoughts, again. This time it wasn't so fondly, I was a tad bit suspicious of her. I mean, I had certainly never just gotten dizzy without some kind of dark magic working. But to think of Hermione as a dark witch was laughable. Or was it?  
  
Maybe I wasn't really at Hermione's house. Maybe Voldemort had used Polyjuice potion or made a Death-Eater use it! Maybe I should get out of this house.  
  
I hadn't survived the unsurvivable curse for nothing; I was Harry Potter, underage wizard fighting for goodness. Although I had never before thought of myself as fighting at all. Except maybe to live.  
  
It seems selfish to fight without a reason, but maybe I had one. After all, hadn't Olivander told me that they could expect great things from me? And I barely knew I was a wizard then. Maybe it was my destiny to fight Voldemort and all other evilness in the world?  
  
Enough with the maybes! It was my time to act. I've wasted so much time in the past few days just THINKING. I can do that when I'm safe, though!  
  
Click, scratch, click, scratttch……  
  
What was that noise? It was coming from outside, just out the window. I should've been very careful, as every instinct in my body told me to be, but I thought it was Hedwig! So, consequently, I went to open the window. BIG mistake.  
  
A humungous owl zoomed in it, knocking me over. It was too dark at that hour to tell what kind of owl, but I'm certain it's not important. The Giant Owl then noticed what it had done, and shrugged! I was awed, never having seen an owl express such feelings. I was just too awed, because I barely noticed that it dropped a bundle of mail on my face, and soared out, cawing.  
  
But at that caw, I knew I had to get back to reality. Who was this mail addressed to? ME. All one, two, three, four, FIVE letters. Impressive, I get mail at other people's houses!  
  
I opened one of the five and scanned it for importance. It was from Dumbledore, strangely, and he wanted to know in where in Diagon Alley I was! I could practically see and hear him fuming at me. Well, I'd reply at my next chance.  
  
The next one was a copy of the Daily Prophet from Ron, and on the front page was Voldemort. A picture that made my spine tickle with fear, made my heart jump out of my throat. The headline said, simply, "Voldemort caught and sent to Azkaban."  
  
THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY TOOO UNBELIEVABLE! IT HONESTLY COULDN'T BE BELIEVED, AND I HAD A SUDDEN URGE TO DIVE OUT THE WINDOW.  
  
On my first glance at the ground beneath THAT window, I quickly controlled my urge. I was at least ten stories up! That would be the stupidest death in recorded history (maybe not, but it seemed so to me). I couldn't bear the shame.  
  
Well, two headlines speaking of much-feared people being caught, both working perfectly into my desires. I began to doubt that Sirius would ever be proven innocent when caught. But I didn't understand why the most reliable newspaper I had ever read would suddenly lie!  
  
It's not lying. I have been caught and I am trying to help you battle against evil. It would look good on my record, and maybe erase a couple of those murders I've committed.  
  
NOT THAT VOICE AGAIN! But it seemed to be all truth. Not a lie was in those words, I was certain. How, I'm not really sure, but it was complete truth that was flooding into my mind by the caught Dark Lord.  
  
Another thing to ponder on: why can Voldemort speak to me mind to mind now?  
  
I thought you were smart enough to figure it out. I'll explain it, but you may be too ignorant to believe me. (I heard a sigh here, and then:) When I was foolish enough to think myself invincible and I tried to kill you after your mother had sacrificed herself in her love for you, you were left with a part of me…  
  
*Well I know THAT! * My thought interrupted his speech and he just sighed in my mind again.  
  
I really would appreciate silence on this. I don't have to be telling you, after all. Ok, as I was saying, you were left with a part of me. Like the Slytherin part that made the Sorting Hat almost put you into that house you so dreaded to be in. And the Parselmouth. But it wasn't just abilities, and qualities; it gave us a mental link.  
  
"Omigod! I can't believe it! I mean I can, it's just too incredible!" This time Voldemort ?smiled? in my mind.  
  
Yes, yes, I know it does seem so now. But have you forgotten that I have been your enemy for 15 years? Have you forgotten that I have tried to kill you too many times? (A brief pause, then:) Well of course you haven't! They just aren't important now. I'm on your side, Potter; we've always been on the same side. Remember your dear Sirius Black, ex-convict?  
  
I nodded, wondering where this was going.  
  
I was framed just as he, AND DON'T YOU SCOFF AT THAT! It is nothing but the truth, as you well know. I can't lie while in Azkaban. It's not possible, now that griffins are guarding too. Incase you're wondering, the griffins were placed as guards because of their ability to attack silently. If another person escaped just as Sirius, they would die within the next three minutes. Brilliant idea, and positively aggravating to me. I cannot help my cousin, now.  
  
Although I wondered who his cousin was, I was afraid of asking because the answer might be terrifying. And I was scared enough, flipping through mail and listening to the ex-Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
Fine, have it your way and never know who my cousin is. Though I know it won't be the case, you will find out in another way perhaps. My cousin is the most widely known fighter against evil. He is completely good at heart and laughs whenever someone calls me the Dark Lord. And he has at last figured out who truly is responsible for my "evilness."  
  
It is a man named Flippigus Wollywood. He has been alive in the dullest way for the past 3,000 years. Nobody has ever met him outside the Muggle world, and he has to change his shape (which he can do, if you'll look him up in Shape-shifters of the late 16th, early 17th century textbook found in the comedy section of your school library) that is to throw off any suspicions anyone may have. Do not trust even your closest friend with secrets such as this, and wherever you are, leave immediately.  
  
I had never obeyed Voldemort's orders before, and didn't want to start now, but it seemed too important to condone.  
  
As magic was acceptable to under age wizards only in emergencies, I decided to use a few spells. But which ones?  
  
"You're a great enough wizard to do anything you set your mind to," said the most spine-tingling voice I had ever heard: Hermione's. I couldn't look at her. Not after hearing of Wollywood.  
  
"And you should be a great enough wizard to tell the truth from lies. Harry, Voldemort has been your enemy since practically your birth! You can't ignore that. You can't believe that he has been good all along, and that some, some Wollywood guy is really the culprit. It's despicable!"  
  
"And you know what else is despicable, Hermione?" I said her voice with such venom, I almost slapped myself, "I find it despicable that you can read my mind, and enter into my private conversations unnoticed. Do tell me, friend, why you have that right?"  
  
I heard Wollywood step back, frightened that I was suspicious, thinking of Voldemort after I was done with him as a baby. The steps were much too clumsy to be Hermione's. Speaking of her, I wished more than anything that I was in the real girl's house.  
  
Knowing that magic was out of the question to escape, because god knows WHAT Wollywood could do to me, I screamed bloody murder into the wind. For some reason I thought that would do good. And I was right.  
  
Wollywood froze in place, or rather Hermione's body, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger came running down the stairs to see what was wrong. They screamed just as loud when they saw the body of their daughter frozen, appearing almost dead. But surely not truly dead, right? No, no, she wasn't dead. She was breathing the most unnoticeable amount.  
  
Fortunately for my ears, the Grangers realized that too. They were still overwhelmed, but who wouldn't be?  
  
I soon realized that I had three more letters to read, and tore the envelope off another. It was from Ron, wishing me luck staying in the Muggle world. He also said he'd be coming back tomorrow, because Percy was getting homesick and wanted his Mummy! Great joy for me!  
  
The next letter was from the Ministry of Magic saying that I had done an excellent job on my escape from the Dursleys, who were now potential allies to evil wizards. I almost began laughing! The Dursleys hated magic, and wouldn't help even wizards that wanted me dead.  
  
My last letter was from Sirius. He had a nice little house in Hogsmeade, and had a room ready for me to move into. I'd have a place to go for Christmas break!  
  
And any doubt that I had still had about the newspaper being false disappeared instantly. Sirius would never lie to me. He was as noble a man as Dumbledore. He wouldn't lie to me EVER, and no one could imitate his writing.  
  
The Grangers suddenly sighed, and I heard the familiar voice of Hermione, the REAL Hermione ask what happened to her hair. It was still not bushy, and she hadn't a notion of it being like that. Then she asked what Harry was doing at her house, although she didn't seem disappointed.  
  
Obviously, Wollywood had been in her shape for quite some time.  
  
  
  
§§§§§Author's note: §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
I think this story is turning out nicely now. Thank you all for your reviews, they keep me writing!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters accept Wollywood, and I'm sorry I haven't put this up before. JK Rowling deserves full credit for the characters, although I'm making them do stuff. Muhaha, my evil biddings! 


	4. Help me. oh please help me!

I know, I shouldn't do this, but I'm clueless! (Kelly, don't laugh)  
  
I have been busy starting other stories and haven't continued with this one, my most popular. If you want me to continue with it, then please give me suggestions galore!!!!  
  
My email is Cherryberry0711@cs.com, and feel free to AIM me at Cherryberry0711, or if you have msn, my email for that is flavagirl0711@hotmail.com. ICQ I don't do, sorry. 


End file.
